How It Started and How It Ended
by Capehtayne-Neenja-Rayne
Summary: Where it all began to where it ended. A SasuSaku tale.
1. The Beginning

A/N: Heyy, this was supposed to be made into a short icon but my imagination grew and it turned into a two-point of view story. It was just a "Boy/Girl" type of thing but I thought of you guys and was like, "What the hell- might as well make it SasuSaku." For this, I really want to know what you think about it; so basically, I'm accepting comments and as for flames, slap your self. Three parts, rawr.

Second part coming to you soon!

**The Beginning**

Boy: She caught my attention.

Girl: I spotted him across the room.

Boy: I didn't say a word.

Girl: There was nothing I could say.

Boy: I looked away.

Girl: I walked away.

Boy: She was always on my mind.

Girl: He never left my thoughts.

Boy: I couldn't even say hey.

Girl: I wouldn't go up to him.

Boy: One day, I saw her smile.

Girl: One day, I caught him looking.

Boy: That left my speechless.

Girl: That quickened my heartbeat.

Boy: I think I like her.

Girl: I probably fell in love.

Boy: Does she even think about me?

Girl: Does he notice me at all?

Boy: Ugh.. I'm overexaggerating.

Girl: Argh.. I'm just freaking out.

Boy: I know nothing about her.

Girl: I'm a stranger to him.

Boy: It'll never happen..

Girl: It's too impossible..

Boy: Why do I care?

Girl: Why should I give a damn?

Boy: Oh shit- my bun dropped.

Girl: Oh look- a bun.

Boy: I looked up.

Girl: There he was.

Boy: I really do like her.

Girl: I am in love.

Sasuke: So, I said hey.

Sakura: Then, I smiled.


	2. The Middle

A/N: Part numbah 2! Dang, this one's pretty darn long. Uhmm, not to purposely disappoint you all but this is not a happy chapter. Lol, no keel me.

Oh yeah! When Sakura says "She's finally shown up" and then Sasuke starts talking about how "she" asked him out, that can be any other Naruto female character that you'd like to use. It's basically him going out with someone and Sakura refers to her as the "Perfect Girl".

* * *

So you guys won't get confused and whatnot..

Boy/Girl: Blah blah. ----- Thoughts.

Sasuke/Sakura: Blah blah. ------ Speaking.

Sasuke/Sakura: ------ Thinking out loud to themselves or talking to themselves.

**The Middle**

Boy: She is the love of my life.

Girl: He is the love of my life.

Boy: She's the best that's ever happened to me.

Girl: He's the best that I could ask for.

Boy: But, all I can do is love.

Girl: Because I'll never be loved back.

Boy: I've never told her how I've felt..

Girl: He'll never tell.

Boy: I'll just wait for her.

Girl: He's probably waiting for the perfect girl.

Boy: How long will I wait?

Girl: How long can he wait?

Boy: I wonder..

Girl: If this is a mistake.

_3 months later._

Boy: I couldn't wait any longer.

Girl: He's waited so long.

Boy: I shouldn't wait any longer.

Girl: Has he given up?

Boy: I've had enough.

Girl: I wondered if his perfect girl would ever show up..

Boy: Until one day..

Girl: She's finally shown up.

Boy: Some girl told me she liked me.

Girl: She's finally here.

Boy: So she asked me out.

Girl: And she's really pretty.

Boy: I had no choice..

Girl: No wonder he said yes.

Boy: I had to get over her.

Girl: And yet..

Boy: I feel..

Girl: As if my heart's been shattered into so many pieces.

Boy: Was this a mistake?

Girl: He will be happy now.

Boy: Should I have told her how I felt?

Girl: I should be happy for him..

Boy: I'm not as happy as I was when I was single; and in love.

Girl: How long can I hold this fake smile?

Boy: She's smiling..?

Girl: Not long..

Boy: She's avoiding me..?

Girl: I can't interfere with them.

Boy: She's not talking to me anymore..?

Girl: This is it, I'm done with him.

Boy: Now she doesn't even notice me.

Girl: Everything will go back to the way they were before..

Boy: When we were total strangers.

Girl: This is the definitely the most healthiest way to forget him.

Boy: It's probably the best way to forget her.

Girl: But.. I can't get enough of him.

Boy: Ugh.. I can't stand this.

Girl: I'm totally freaking in love with this guy.

Boy: I can't leave the girl I love alone.

Girl: I want to go hide; and cry.

Boy: I'd better find her.

Girl: I went to the abandoned teahouse.

Boy: I checked the abandoned teahouse.

Girl: I was finally all alone..

Boy: I decided to look out back.

Girl: Tears started flowing uncontrollably..- OW! MY HAND!

Boy: I hear someone crying..- OH MY GOD! I'M SORRY!

Girl: I looked up.

Boy: There she was.

Girl: My heart stopped.

Boy: My heart dropped.

Girl: He stared at me..

Boy: Is she.. Crying?

Girl: He crouched down to my height.

Boy: Are those really tears?

Girl: He got closer.

Boy: Those are tears.

Girl: I was afraid to breathe.

Boy: I wanted to touch her tears to make sure their real.

Girl: I pulled away when his hand reached out for my face.

Boy: She was crying.

Girl: I forgot I was crying so hard.

Boy: Those tears.. That face.. Her eyes.. Her sadness.

Girl: He bent his head and blinked several times.

Boy: It'll be etched in my mind forever..

Girl: He finally looked up.

Boy: I'm such an asshole.

Girl: There was a smile but all I could see was the sadness through it.

Boy: A sigh..

Girl: A failed attempt to laugh..

Boy: I told her to never do that again.

Girl: What did I do?

Boy: I told her because..

Girl: I was too beautiful even when I cried..

Boy: But the sadness was too much for me.

Girl: So he begged..

Boy: For her to never, ever cry in front of me.

Girl: And so, I stopped.

Boy: Tears were still on her cheeks.

Girl: He reached up again for my face.

Boy: She didn't pull back this time.

Girl: He touched my tears.

Boy: They were cold.

Girl: And wiped them away.

Boy: I warmed her cheek with my palm.

Girl: He caressed my cheek.

Boy: I couldn't pull away.

Girl: I didn't want him to pull away.

Boy: So I pulled her closer.

Girl: And our lips touched.

Boy: I gently pressed my own against hers.

Girl: It was tender, my first kiss.

Boy: I savored the special taste.

Girl: I wanted more.

Boy: I needed more.

Girl: And because of that..

Boy: She finally told me..

Sakura: Sasuke, I love you.

Sasuke: I..-

Sakura: But I can't be loved back.

Sasuke: But..-

Sakura: I'll miss you.

Boy: She smiled.

Girl: I finally pulled away.. Something I thought I could never do.

Boy: My heart felt ripped to shards when..

Girl: I ran, and never looked back.

Boy: I shouldv'e ran after her.

Girl: He wouldn't.

Boy: I couldn't run after her.

Girl: He won't.

Sasuke: Yet, I couldn't help but laugh as I began to wonder..

Sakura: Was this a mistake?

Sasuke: Nope. This totally wasn't.

Sakura: Was three months of waiting a mistake?

Sasuke: Yeah, it was. I should've told the perfect girl sooner, rather than let her wait.

Sakura: Guess it doesn't matter now.

Sasuke: I probably will never forgive myself.

Sakura: All I can do now is Forgive and Forget.

Sasuke: And I definitely will never forget..

_And so, in conclusion, Sasuke left the village and went his own way.. Into the hands of Orochimaru. But it doesn't mean he won't come back now, does it?_


	3. The End

_A/N: I.. Have been gone for a while. My bad, haha. I honestly don't know about this one.. Reviews inspire me._

**The End**

Karin: Sasuke..

Sasuke: What?

Karin: Don't leave me.

Sasuke: I have to.

Karin: No, you don't. Stay with me. I.. love you.

Sasuke: We just had sex. It was nothing more than that.

Karin: I know, but.. I might be-

Sasuke: No. Bullshit. I used protection.

Karin: Please, Sasuke..

Sasuke: Good-bye.

* * *

Sakura: Naruto..

Naruto: Sakura, ah.. There, right there. Yes, yes!

Sakura: Does it feel good here?

Naruto: It's great. Don't stop, go lower.

Sakura: Harder?

Naruto: Just a little - oh, god!

Sakura: Wait, don't move so much.

Naruto: More, more!

Sakura: How's that?

Naruto: Oh my- you're amazing, Sakura.

Sakura: I know.

Naruto: I love your hands.

Sakura: Yeah, yeah. That's what they all say.

Naruto: Wait - why'd you stop?

Sakura: Flex your arm, idiot.

Naruto: Aww, it's fixed already. Can't you massage me a little more?

Sakura: Can you afford it?

Naruto: Don't be mean, Sakura. I'll treat you out to ramen.

Sakura: That's what you said last time.

Naruto: But you rejected me.

Sakura: Yeah, because you always end up eating my share anyway.

Naruto: Is that a no?

Sakura: Yes, that is a no. I have somewhere to be tonight anyway.

* * *

Boy: Tonight..

Girl: It feels..

Boy: Just like yesterday.

Girl: I still miss him.

Boy: I came back.

Girl: I should be over him.

Boy: I got my revenge.

Girl: Why can't I just forget?

Boy: But, I'm still not satisfied.

Girl: Why am I the only one in pain?

Boy: I still want her.

Girl: Why do I still love him?

Boy: I want to see her.

Girl: I can never face him.

Boy: Where is she?

Girl: I'm still waiting..

Boy: She's not at her house.

Girl: For him to walk through that path.

Boy: She's not at the hospital.

Girl: He's not coming.

Boy: Where did she go?

Girl: I should go home.

Boy: I can't find her.

Girl: I can't remember his face.

Boy: I miss her pink hair.

Girl: But his voice still echoes in my mind..

Boy: I miss her smile.

Girl: You're welcome.

Boy: I only remember her tears.

Girl: It's getting cold.

Boy: Should I go back?

Girl: It's already late.

Boy: I'm leaving.

Girl: So, this will be the last time..

Boy: It's the pathway..

Girl: I'm gonna stop waiting.

Boy: The memory still hurts.

Girl: I have to let him go.

Boy: Why did I let her go?

Girl: It's time..

Boy: To forget.

Girl: Good-

Boy: Bye-

* * *

Sakura: ..Sasuke?

Sasuke: ..Sakura.

Silence.

* * *

Boy: She's..

Girl: He's..

Boy: Beautiful.

Girl: Here.

* * *

Sakura: What.. are you doing here?

* * *

Boy: I missed you.

Silence.

Boy: I want you.

Silence.

Boy: I love you.

Silence.

Boy: Forgive me.

* * *

Sasuke: I forgot something.

Sakura: You came back to get it.. now?

Sasuke: Is that a problem?

Sakura: What can you possibly forget?

* * *

Girl: Say it's me.

Silence.

Girl: Bring me with you.

Silence.

Girl: Wherever you go, I'll follow.

* * *

Sasuke: I forgot.. to apologize.

Sakura: I don't think anyone will accept your apology that easily.

Sasuke: I'm sorry.

* * *

Girl: Please.

Boy: I'm sorry for leaving.

Girl: Don't say that.

Boy: I'm sorry for lying.

Girl: Don't look at me with those eyes.

Boy: I'm sorry for letting you go.

Girl: Go away.

Boy: I'm sorry for hurting you.

Girl: I don't want this.

Boy: I'm sorry for everything.

Girl: I can't take it.

Boy: Oh, God.

Girl: I..

Boy: Are those tears?

Girl: Am so ashamed.

Boy: Let me wipe away your tears.

Girl: I promised I would never do it again.

Boy: Don't cry.

Girl: He's here.

Boy: Please, let this mean..

Girl: I still love him.

* * *

Sakura: I hate..

* * *

Boy: Oh. God. Don't finish that sentence.

* * *

Sakura: Cold weather.

Silence.

* * *

Sasuke: Sakura.

* * *

Girl: He went closer.

Boy: Those damn tears..

Girl: I couldn't breathe.

Boy: Making you look so damn sad..

Girl: He reached out for my face.

Boy: And so damn beautiful.

Girl: His familiar caress.

Boy: The familiar chill of her tears.

Girl: I looked at him..

Boy: While I wiped her tears away.

Girl: He never smiled.

Boy: I'm so happy.

Girl: I could never forget..

Boy: The warmth of her lips.

Girl: The tenderness.

Boy: The special taste.

Girl: The thrill.

Boy: The bittersweet tears that ran down to her mouth.

Girl: He leaned in.

Boy: She pressed her lips against mine.

Girl: Short and sweet.

Boy: More.

Girl: He explored my mouth eagerly, experty.

Boy: I couldn't get enough.

Girl: He caught me before I collapsed.

Boy: I crushed her petite body against mine.

Girl: It lasted forever.

Boy: If only time could stop.

Girl: I pulled away..

Boy: And she told me..

* * *

Sakura: I told you, I hate cold weather.

Sasuke: Your place, or mine?

Sakura: Oh, really?

Sasuke: My place is wherever you are.

Silence.

* * *

Girl: This sly man..

* * *

Sakura: I..-

Sasuke: I missed you.

Sakura: You..-

Sasuke: I want you.

Sakura: Hey..-

Sasuke: I love you.

Sakura: Sasuke..-

* * *

Boy: I smiled..

Girl: Then he kissed me.

* * *

Sakura: I love you, too.


End file.
